121715-Vote of Confidence
09:11 -- cascadingCourtier CC began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 21:11 -- 09:11 CC: Lorrea. 09:12 AT: Nyarrlla 09:12 CC: Are you well? 09:12 AT: I'm okay 09:12 CC: Deal didn't go south, did it? 09:12 AT: I'm back on Arrty's pllanet 09:12 CC: Okay, that's good 09:12 AT: We didn't reallly make a deall 09:13 CC: What were they trying to offer you? 09:13 CC: I uhh, neglected to ask before 09:14 AT: Powerr 09:14 AT: Obviouslly 09:14 AT: I didn't make a deall. 09:14 AT: If that's what you're worrried about 09:17 CC: Good 09:17 CC: I mean, if you do that's your business 09:17 AT: Yes. 09:17 CC: But we don't need three people being claimed by a single terror 09:17 AT: I know 09:17 CC: At least, not immediately 09:19 CC: What wasp the interaction like? 09:19 CC: Any insight on my new lord and master? 09:19 AT: No 09:19 AT: Yes 09:19 AT: It's compllicated 09:19 AT: I need morre time 09:21 CC: ... 09:21 CC: You sure you're okay? 09:21 AT: I'm fine 09:24 AT: It was actuallly an entirrelly plleasant converrsation 09:26 CC: I don't doubt it 09:26 CC: Ari's pretty...nice 09:26 AT: Yes 09:28 CC: Maybe I'm still subconsciously assuming things, but It caught me off guard to get that from a horror terror 09:28 AT: Yes. 09:28 CC: Well, they have been through the rookery, supposedly 09:30 AT: Perrhaps 09:32 CC: You're such a lovely conversationalist 09:33 AT: You reallize that we arre prrobablly being obserrved 09:34 CC: I do 09:34 CC: We have like, three differant sources of spying 09:34 CC: Four, now 09:35 CC: Maybe five 09:35 AT: And you underrstand why this parrticullarr subject is parrticullarrlly unwise to discuss in any detaill 09:37 CC: I do 09:37 CC: Sorry to seem loose lipped 09:37 CC: Occasionally I start to think the spies just get borerd of us 09:38 AT: Perrhaps 09:38 AT: But I woulld ratherr avoid giving them a reason to gain interrest 09:38 AT: And I'm harrdlly about to sprread gossip 09:40 CC: That's fair 09:43 AT: Do you need anything ellse? 09:44 CC: No 09:44 CC: Just seeing if you're alright 09:44 AT: I'm fine 09:44 AT: Yourr ghost is welll? 09:46 CC: Yeah, sleeping peacefully I hope 09:47 AT: Good. 09:48 CC: How are you? 09:49 CC: Regarding only minutely less recant events 09:51 AT: Welll 09:51 AT: I'm okay, alll things considerred 09:53 CC: Sorry about what I said before about there being no time to grieve 09:54 AT: Grrief doesn't have to be overrwhellming 09:54 AT: Norr do orr have I intended forr that 09:54 AT: Sorrry about my llack of timelliness in yourr agrreement 09:56 CC: It's fine. I just, always feel like time's running out 09:56 CC: Probably why the only thing I can do is slow time 09:56 AT: Maybe that's parrt of being a Mage 09:57 AT: You have no time, Arrty has no hope 09:57 AT: At lleast untill you make it? 09:58 CC: Yeah, that sounds about right going by what I've seen 09:59 AT: Welll 09:59 AT: Therre's a step forrwarrds 10:03 CC: Heh, I guess so 10:03 CC: Starting out with none... 10:03 CC: Maybe that's why Mages are supposed to work some kind of magic 10:04 AT: You make something frrom nothing 10:04 AT: In a way 10:08 CC: Making time for things is pretty tough 10:08 CC: I guess I'll get the hang of it though 10:08 AT: That's the goall 10:10 CC: An attainable one I hope 10:10 CC: What with it being stolen away 10:10 CC: Probably by a few sources 10:11 AT: Yes. 10:11 AT: I think it is 10:16 CC: Thank you for the vote of confidence, I'm sure you can master yours as well 10:20 AT: Unforrtunatelly I llack a mentorr as capablle as yourrs 10:20 AT: I suppose I'lll have to make do. 10:23 CC: We can share a mentor 10:23 AT: Reallly? 10:23 AT: I suppose he does have alll the time in the worrlld 10:24 CC: I guess he could show you some thief stuff, I guess, but I meant Libby 10:25 CC: The only one to actually tell me what the hell time even is 10:25 AT: Oh 10:25 AT: Of courrse 10:31 AT: I have some ideas, though 10:32 CC: Really? 10:32 AT: Yes. 10:35 CC: What are they? 10:35 CC: Or can you not say in a log? 10:35 AT: That's the sorrt of question that you have to pay forr the answerr 10:35 AT: :3c 10:35 AT: Aaisha isn't getting that face back frrom me 10:36 CC: Pffthehehehe 10:36 CC: You started using it too? 10:36 AT: When it is apprroprriate 10:38 AT: Regarrdlless 10:38 AT: They just hunches that I'lll be testing 10:39 CC: Well, I hope your tests are a success 10:41 AT: Thank you 10:51 CC: No problem 10:51 CC: Shall I leave you to it or...? 10:51 AT: Welll 10:51 AT: I suppose 10:51 AT: I have some worrk to do 10:51 AT: LLots of pllaces to be, herre 10:52 AT: Adam is wounded and somewherre on this pllanet afterr alll 10:52 AT: No idea wherre 10:52 CC: Ooh, yeah 10:52 AT: He can't have gone farr 10:52 CC: I'll leave you to your search 10:52 CC: Good luck 10:53 AT: LLikewise 10:53 -- cascadingCourtier CC gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 22:53 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Nyarla